Kieran Wilcox
Kieran Wilcox is a main character in Scream only to be revealed as The Killer in Season 2. In addition, he is the main antagonist of the second season and the secondary hidden antagonist in the first season. He is portrayed by Amadeus Serafini. Clark Hudson, left Kieran in Atlanta in order to support his addiction to pain pills. During his time in Atlanta, Kieran began stalking a girl and framed his cousin Eli Hudson for it. Kieran lived with his stepfather and mother in Atlanta until they died in a car accident, which was indirectly (or directly) caused by him. At some point Kieran met Piper Shaw and formed a romantic bond with her through their shared hatred for the parents who abandoned them. Piper convinced Kieran to embrace his psychopathic urges and help her committ a series of murders in order to make Kieran's father, the Lakewood Sheriff and Piper's mother Maggie Duval, the medical examiner feel helpless in stopping their rampage. Kieran moved to Lakewood after his mother and stepfather's deaths, which he indirectly (or directly) caused. In Lakewood, Kieran began getting close to Emma Duval, Piper's half-sister in order to gain her trust under the pretence of having romantic feelings for her. After killing several people, including Clark and Emma's boyfriend Will Belmont, Piper attempted to kill Emma and Maggie; though Piper injures Maggie and overpowers Emma, she was shot in the chest by Audrey Jensen, the person responsible for bringing Piper to Lakewood and then shot in the head by Emma, killing her. Piper's corpse was retrieved by Kieran and stored in The Orphanage were she was raised. Enraged by her death, Kieran, now working alone, was motivated to start another killing spree once Emma returned from therapy, now targeting not only Emma, but Audrey as well. After having killed numerous people, including Jake Fitzgerald and Mayor Quinn Maddox, Kieran unintentionally revealed himself as the killer to Emma, by saying that "she would feel safe again", Emma had been previously called by the killer, who said "you will never feel safe again". Exposed, Kieran then shoots Eli dead when he attempted to protect Emma from him. Despite his efforts, Kieran was rather quickly subdued by Audrey and Emma, who spared him from death and let him be arrested by the police instead. Months after his arrest, Kieran gets a phone call from someone who says "Hello Kieran. Who told you, you could wear my mask?", much to Kieran's clear surprise. Murders Committed Season 1 * Tyler O'Neill (likely) * Nina Patterson (likely) * Will Belmont (likely) * Rachel Murray (revealed in Season 2) * Clark Hudson (revealed in Season 2) * Grayson Pfieffer Season 2 * Jake Fitzgerald * Eddie Hayes * Seth Branson * Haley Meyers * Zoë Vaughn (shown in video footage) * Quinn Maddox * Deputy Stevens * Eli Hudson Season 1 * Pilot (1st Episode) After Tyler O'Neill drops off his ex-girlfriend, Nina Patterson at her house, Kieran (or Piper Shaw), in his Killer costume, decapitates Tyler's head off-screen and sends Nina numerous text messages. As Nina is relaxing in the hot tub, Kieran drops Tyler's severed head into the water, causing Nina to freak out and run away and cry out for help in fear. Kieran appears behind Nina and slashes her back with a hunting knife. As a severely wounded Nina tries to flee, she trips and falls. She desperately tries crawling to the swimming pool. Kieran grabs her from behind and viciously slashes Nina's throat open. Right after, Kieran pushes Nina into the swimming pool to die. Personality Like numerous clinically-diagnosed psychopaths, Kieran wears a metaphorical mask of normalcy throughout the series, establishing himself as a cool-headed schemer and gaining the trust of those around him, despite his rather untrustworthy physical appearance. Even with this mask, Kieran's psychopathic tendencies tend to seep through and become apparent to the viewer, particularly in the Season 1. He could torture people to the fullest extent without killing them, like he did with Seth Branson before finally finishing him off. Kieran also displays narcissistic tendencies, his most obvious ones being his obsessive desire for power and sense of entitlement, as well as manipulating Emma to achieve his goals. It is not until Kieran gains control of the situation that fully shows his true colors, becoming arrogant and short-tempered with the Lakewood Six after usurping power from Piper, who is now deceased. Kieran also was depicted as laughing excessively and in a deranged manner shortly after accidentally revealing himself to Emma and Audrey, suggesting that Kieran was also insane and suffered from hysteria. It is this impulsive behavior that leads to his downfall, as he uses his acting skills to become an omnipotent killer, unaware of the life inside of himself. Death In the Halloween Special, Kieran tells the nearby security guard that he needs to "can". The security guard refuses while writing notes down on a pad nearby. Kieran looks up, only to see a person in the Killer's costume laying face down in the ventilation vents, looking down at Kieran. The Killer slightly opens the vent and viciously attacks the security guard, who looked up, by twisting/snapping his neck 180 degrees. Kieran witnessed this and is freed by the Killer. "Alright. You kept your word. So you're going to tell me who you are?" Kieran asks. The Killer stares for a few seconds before swiftly gliding the hunting knife across Kieran's throat, slicing it open. Kieran gurgles while blood spurts out. Dumbfounded and full of bewilderment, a gurgling Kieran drops to his knees and falls to the ground. As Kieran clutches his neck, bleeding profusely, he tries crawling away. The Killer then stabs Kieran in the back of the neck, twisting it. Kieran is dead!